


you trip me up (imma fall screaming your name)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: This is... light. Like air. Air-light. Super not heavy. A tiny crack of the deep and then you'll just float it out on a cloud of happy. You'll be fine... I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take a listen to, 'Hold Each Other' by a Great Big World. A Kalex song if I've ever heard one.

* * *

_"I require... what is it called--oh yes, I require sustenance."_

 

Alex's head shot up from where she was doing her biology homework at the table, startled to see her new housemate... **inches** from her face. Kara tilted her head, her baby blues taking in Alex's wide eyed expression, the sound of her racing heart echoing throughout her head, and glanced down at her homework.  _"If I tell you the next answer, will you provide me with sustenance?"_

 

The brunette pulled her homework away and pursed her lips at the Kryptonian still invading her personal bubble  _(did they not have those on Krypton??)_. Kara smiled brightly, sensing _none_ of Alex's frustration at being interrupted,  _"Does this mean Alexandra Danvers is finding me some sustenance? I would do it myself... but I'm not sure how to work--your technology is so outdated and strange. So much **popping** and **exploding**. We did not have these problems on my planet, you know?"_

 

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, looking towards her unfinished homework grumpily,  _"Don't you just absorb the sun's rays like a plant anyways? Go photosynthesize yourself."_

 

_"I **can't** \--I mean-I suppose I **could** , but I very much enjoy the ritual of eating your earth food, **Alexandra**. It tastes absolutely marvelous and it makes me feel-it **reminds** me of meals with my-with my **family**." _  Herblue eyes darkened, and she seemed to shrink under the weight of her memories. Alex winced; she hadn't meant to _hurt_ the girl. She just wanted a moment of normalcy. A moment where there weren't _aliens_ and _shattered_ _families_ and _worlds beyond her own_. 

 

_But_ , her parents didn't raise her to be bitter. They raised her to be strong, independent, and to take pride in herself. And no matter what changed, no matter who came into her life; she was still Alex Danvers, and she was better than a petulant, petty child who threw tantrums when life didn't go their way. So, she squared her shoulders, and pushed out her chair. She was **better** than her fear, and holding a hand out to this girl was the first step to showing herself that she would always rise above the doubts and uncertainty in her life. 

_"You can... you can call me Alex, you know? Alexandra is what my mother calls me right before she grounds me. But my friends call me Alex."_ Kara looked up, her stormy eyes easing up under the brunette's soft, steady gaze. _(you're lost but so am i, but maybe we can we find a new way, together?)_  

 

_"Oh. Are we friends, A-Alex?"  (friends sounds nice. friends sounds permanent.)_

_"Would you like to be friends, Kara Zor-El?" (i could use one like you.)_

 

_"I would--I think I would like that very much, but Alex-" (please don't--just stay here, with me. i just need you to stay.)_

 

_"Yeah?" (you're stuck with me. i've got your back, sunspot.)_

 

_"Now that we're friends... will you make me some sustenance in the name of friendship?" (friendship never felt so sweet.)_

 

* * *

 

_"Alex, do you remember the day we became friends?"_

 

_"Mhm, of course I do. I was kicking ass on my bio homework and a needy food monger snuck into the room and scared the atoms out of me. And then offered to do my homework just so I'd feed her. I declined, **of course** , I have morals, you know? And I'm **WAY** smarter than her in biology. (who has their doctorate in bio-chem, yeah, that's **me** -docta danvers at your serviceeee) Who knows what she would have--AHH-KARA GETTOFF I WAS JUST-KARRAAAA--"_

* * *

 

_"You **deserved** that." _

 

_" **Nobody** deserves that." _

 

_"You **totally** did."_

_"Well, if I deserved **that** , then you must deserve **this**."_

 

_"alEX DANVERS NO DON'T YOU DARE OH MY GOD STOP IT-STOP IT RIGHT NOW i will cryyyyyy--"_

 

* * *

 

  _"I can't believe you **cried**."_

 

_"I **can't** believe you thought I was **joking**."_

 

_"It was **one** potsticker." _

 

_"It was-- **we made a pact** \--"_

 

_"I **never** agreed to that-"_

 

_"That **all** potstickers would be mine until the end of time and you would **never** steal any from me and you have **betrayed** that sacred oath, Alexandra Danvers. I may never be able to look at you in the same way again."_

_"Kara, it was **a** potsticker."_

 

_"No, don't look at me. Your beautiful visage is **tainted** with betrayal now." _

 

_"... You think I'm beautiful?"_

 

_"..."_

 

_"I mean, I **am** stunning."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"Honestly, how many people do you know that can make those DEO uniforms just **pop** like I do?"_

 

_"..."_

 

_"And my abs are **deadly** ; I could cut someone on them. If I wanted to..."_

 

_"..."_

 

_"And my--Kara-Kara, your face is all red and... wait--are you even **listening** to me?!"_

 

_"..."_

_"Hmm, okay, yeah, while you...do you, I hid a potsticker last night (in a certified DEO lead box) that I'll just be--"_

 

_"... hot tamales-abs-oh my rao-wait... WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT WAS IN THE BOX?! ALEX HOW **COULD** YOU?!!"_

 

_"It **was** necessary; living with you. **You inhale everything**."_

 

  _"I **need** it."_

 

_"No you don't."_

 

_"I **want** it."_

 

_"Nope. It's **mine**."_

 

_" **Alex**."_

 

_" **Kara**."_

 

* * *

 

  _"Don't even think for a second I don't know where you're going."_

 

_"I'm-heh-I was just-"_

 

_" **Kara** , if you leave this bed, while I am  **naked** in it, to go and steal **my** potsticker, I will not only get dressed, but I will open the fridge, pull out the box, release the emergency lock that only responds to **me** , and eat that potsticker **in front of you**. And then I will shower, utterly naked, all by **myself**."_

 

_"... J'ohn didn't prepare me for this kind of superhero test."_

 

_"KARA DON'T BRING SPACE DAD INTO THIS BED! This bed, which we are currently both **very** , **VERY** naked in. "_

 

_"The last three minutes **never** happened."_

 

_"Yeah, **sure** , but how am I supposed to look him in the eye tomorrow??"_

 

_"Wear sunglasses? Or an eye-patch. He'll be so distracted by your life choices that he won't even have time to hear any wayward thoughts as you're sprinting past him to your lab. Where you will hide. All day. You should do this for about... hmm, Alex-embarrassment time says about a week."_

 

_"Kara."_

 

_"I would do it."_

 

_"Of course you would; you're Kara."_

 

_"This is true. Hey, Alex?"_

 

_"Mm?"_

 

_"There was never a potsticker in that box, was there?"_

 

_"Of course there wasn't. Your nose would have found it immediately and a little lead wouldn't have stood a chance against the power of your stomach."_

 

_"So, you're just evil, then?"_

 

_"Evil **AND** beautiful. Now, cuddle me; I'm cold."_

 

_"Of course, docta evil, it's my pleasure to keep you warm."_

 

_"World domination is **totally** on my list, you know? After keeping you alive, messing with Winn, and teasing Space Dad about M'gann and his inability to make a move that doesn't involve him sputtering and her smirking because he just **can't** \--ya know?"_

 

_"They're so cute! And Winn... poor Winn."_

 

_"He's **fine**. I'm building his character. One scare at a time."_

 

_"Evil."_

 

_"Lovably so."_

 

_"I do, love you, that is."_

 

_"Good, because there's no one else in this universe more meant for me than you, and I will fight tooth and nail to be the one who gets to naked cuddle with you. **Always**."_

 

_"You say the sweetest things."_

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
